grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlight Village
The Moonlight Yokai Village, also known as the Haunted Village or the Night Market, is a special event dungeon currently only available in Korea. Like the Monster Train 301, it has a Hell Mode, and it is the only dungeon so far to have three different boss routes, two of which leads to the default boss, and one which leads to the secret boss. Normal (Level 0-80) Hard (Level 0-80) Hell Mode (Level 0-80) Note: Potions, Bonus Recharges, and Natal Rings cannot be used in this mode. Monsters *Drunken Frog *Headmistress Dialogue Beginning Wow!! Amazing!! It looks like this village is having a huge festival! I wonder what this delicious smell is?! (Drunken Frog walks towards the players) Drunken Frog: Hey! You people. Croak! How rude! A slimy frog like you dare to speak to us in that tone? Don't even make me consider grilling and then eating you! Drunken Frog: From the looks of it, you guys are nooothing like the Yokais such as us. Croak! Today is a veeery important day for the ruler of this village, Headmistress! Croak! Since you humans weren't invited, I won't let you take even a steeep closer into this village! Croak! How about making us an exception? We're sorry to intrude, but we can't afford to wander around the midst of this mountain anymore right now. Drunken Frog: Agh! You idiots... Croak! You don't even realize this is all for your own safety! Croak!! What the heck are you talking about?! Besides, I need to eat something right now since I'm feeling as if I will die if I don't!! Drunken Frog: Hmph! Well then! Get a taste of this! *Ptooey* (Drunken Frog spits alcohol at the players, dealing damage) Ugh! W... what is this!! I can't see!! Let's try to enter the village first!! Middle Wow! Look at all these food~! I guess we can finally eat now?! But we don't have any money to pay for this. Hungry... Hungry... Hungry~!! Let's think after we eat first!!! Y-you......! Kya~! So refreshing! Kind of reminds me of my hometown! D-d-d-don't tell me! I-is that... alcohol? What are you saying? It's plum juice. You better drink a lot of this if you want to grow taller Lime! O-ok! Heh. It seems that your stomach is just as endlessly wide as your heart Ms. Rin. What?! You purple head. I will endlessly beat you up! Whoa. Comrade Jin! Ms. Rin is trying to hit me! I... just wanted to... be friendly with... *Sob* Hmmhmm... Try to get along with each other. Rin, the allies whom you share your blood with, are the ones who are just as important and precious as your own family! And also... *Punch* W-why are you hitting me?! Hidden Path Aftermath Boss Headmistress: Are you the ones who are causing commotions in this village? W... what a beautiful woman. P, pretty... *Punch* Oww! Why me! We apologize for everything. We swear to compensate for the damaged caused today in the... Headmistress: No, that does not matter anymore. More importantly, I sense a very delicious smell from you... !!!!!! (Headmistress drains all players' MP) Ugh!! T... the power inside me is!!! Headmistress: Mmm! Tastes better than I expected. Excellent... Heh! Don't think that... any of you can get out of this place alive!! The debt will be paid by the lives of your own!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!! Post Boss Battle Headmistress: H... how is this possible... Now is the time to give up! Headmistress: ... It won't... It won't end like this... Boss (Hidden Form) Nine Tailed Fox: Kah! You would have been able to disappear painlessly if you didn't resist! Wha... What is this?! The village looks completely abandoned! More importantly look at that. Looks like an ugly fox popped out of nowhere. Hmph! I bet you still think she's pretty. Nine Tailed Fox: I am the Nine Tailed Fox who lived a thousand years for tonight. Nine Tailed Fox: I survived until today by absorbing the humans' life energy in order to achieve the godly power! Nine Tailed Fox: And guess what!! You are the final sacrifices! Kehehe! Hmph! Do you think you will take us down that easily! By all means try!! Middle Drunken Frog: I shall lend you lads a hand. Croak! Hey! You're?! Drunken Frog: I used to be a merchant. Croak! Drunken Frog: Not long ago, I was wandering around this mountain with my comrades and got trapped in this village. Drunken Frog: My comrades were all killed, and I was rid of my energy, which made me what I am now. Croak! Drunken Frog: She told me that she would spare me if I lure passerby into this village, Drunken Frog: But I couldn't stand other people getting killed because of me, and that's why I tried to prevent you people from entering here. Croak! Gross! If we have our energy taken by that fox, we become a frog like that guy? Drunken Frog: You people don't look like ordinary humans. Croak! I shall aid you in this battle. Croak! Nine Tailed Fox: So... I thought something was wrong, and it turns out you were behind everything! Nine Tailed Fox: I will devour every single one of you tonight! Post Boss Battle Trivia *Chronologically speaking, this dungeon happens in a futuristic timeline far beyond that of any Hero Dungeon thus far, as Rin, Asin, and even Lime appear in this dungeon. It could otherwise be non-canon. Category:Dungeons